User talk:Ralnon
Hello I hope you're doing your part here. Max117D 01:02, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Can you help me with the infoboxes for the characters? Max117D 01:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks and you're an administer now. Max117D 01:30, June 1, 2010 (UTC) go ahead. Max117D 01:33, June 1, 2010 (UTC) can you move Jackhammer's file to here please? Max117D 01:44, June 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks. Max117D 01:45, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ok. Max117D 01:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Twisted Metal I got another wiki called Twisted Metal Fan Fiction, can you help me with this one too? http://tmff.wikia.com/wiki/Twisted_Metal_Fan_Fiction_Wiki Max117D 02:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) do you know any users that can be invited here? Max117D 20:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Titan Anyway, Which Titan is your favorite? Max117D 22:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a picture for the logo? Cause the word wikia looks a little boring. And my top favorite character is Starfire because she's caring, happy, and cute when she's curious. I know how she would react if she knew about Jackhammer's early life after the 9/11 attack and mostly, 9/11 itself. Max117D 21:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Can you do something about the Activity Feed? I like it on the left like on TTFF wiki. Max117D 16:26, June 6, 2010 (UTC) well just to move the recent activity out from the middle and in a box to the right side. I can't figure out a picture for the wikia logo (the one on the upper-left corner) And also what do you think about Starfire if she knew about Jack's bad childhood along with 9/11? Max117D 18:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking she would be horrified about 9/11 and she couldn't believe that anyone (terrorists) could do such a thing, And she would attack him if he refused, but I was planning to add a future story when the Titans finally caught Jackhammer and they will attack him. And when Starfire tells him that he shouldn't be going on killing people, Jack then rages on about how Anti-Americans and Racists commiting crimes and no one cared. Then he'll break down sobbing and recounts his side of a story of him witnessing the 9/11 in NYC and the loss of his parents and maybe the loss of his foster family and Jessica. She would feel great sympathy for him when she (and others) realizes of what Jack's been through and what it turned him into what he is now. That's my opinion cause Starfire is a kind, good-hearted character in the series. Max117D 19:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) What do you think about my opinion about Starfire and Jackhammer? Max117D 23:05, June 7, 2010 (UTC) the wiki I see you got an new image for the wiki main page, keep it up. And did you agree with my opinion about Starfire? Max117D 00:38, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Timeline When do you think the Teen Titans are formed? I'm working on a timeline for this wiki and I know that the Teen Titans series were created in 2003 but the "Floating Timeline" for the characters and the DC characters doesn't apply to me ever. So what do you think? Max117D 02:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'll try to get other users from Wikia Community Central and see what happens. Max117D 21:21, June 16, 2010 (UTC)